Poisoned romance
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Airi Kurosaki is a childish spontaneous tricky girl who is known as troublemaker and a pure headache. She has big dreams and desires to fight dangerous battles. To someone who's hard to read she finds herself in a middle of a dispute for love. Airi didn't expect to be the trophy of something she thinks it's disposable.
1. Airi Kurosaki

To Aiko Tachibana (She has great stories ;) go and check them)

* * *

><p>Airi Kurosaki<p>

* * *

><p>Like usual this wasn't planed. That forehead and Ino pig will pay for that.<p>

Running nonstop, Airi cursed the Uchiha. It wasn't her fault that, he was there. "YOU'LL DIE AIRI." Airi wasn't afraid of the huge crow of crazy fangirls.

Noo.

She was running because, the own Hokage himself, warned her to not put herself in trouble. She is quite famous around the village. Even **more** than Naruto himself.

_Way more._

"That's it. I can't hang out with Naruto anymore." Airi glanced several times behind seeing the crazy fangirls almost catching her. "Oh my." She doesn't know how, she did it but she managed to hide from their sight.

Panting hard, Airi used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Finally." She breathed out, still panting when she heard. "AIRI-CHAN, HELLOOO!"

"Oh no." Airi glared to Naruto as he continued to wave like crazy as the fangirls in a blink of an eye where under her tree. "Ah there you are." They smirked evilly.

"Sasuke is a national treasure. How dare you to defy him?" Ino asked as the others prepared to climb up.

"Tch. That stupid Uchiha? I've better things to do than challenge him." She said haughtily.

*Gasps*

"Sasuke is the greatest." Ino clutched her fists. "You should feel honored to receive a response from him."

"Bahh. That Teme is just a scary little boy. He's nothing compared to me." Naruto pointed to himself with a smug smirk.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Naruto. You're not helping." Airi cocked an eyebrow.

"AHHH!" Airi kicked one of the fangirls, making her fall from the three. "Seriously, girls? Did any of you notted that his air resembles a duck butt?"

*gasps*

"SHUT UP. What you, know about beauty? SASUKE-KUN IS PERFECT."

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me, "Naruto interrupted Airi." if he's sooo perfect as you say. Which of you will stay with him?" Naruto was making a good progress. Airi was holding the tree, praying to lord that Naruto wouldn't messy up.

"Such an idiot." One of the girls said shaking her head, with her eyes closed. "Sasuke-kun will stay with me of course." The other fangirls smirks, disappeared in a flash.

"What? Sasuke-kun is mine"

"Excuse me? He'll marry me."

"No, me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

The fangirls started to argue and a skilled Jounin stopped and looked to Airi and Naruto. A glare was immediately in his features. "Great." Airi sighed. "Now a free ticket to the old man's office." The black-haired girl looked to the loud fangirls as they started to initiate a fight.

"Ladies, ladies!" Naruto's lips rested a sly smile as they continued to ignore him, becoming louder. "You don't have to fight for me. My heart belongs to Sakura-chan."

Silence.

….

….

….

"Huh?"

"We're **not** arguing for **you**, idiot." A purple haired-girl said as Ino released a loud gasp.

"The forehead, tricked us."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Airi was confused but quickly rolled her eyes and decided to join the view.

"She's with Sasuke-kun."

"She wants, Sasuke-kun all for herself."

"GAAA. We can't allow that." Naruto jumped to the leaders back and pulled her hair. "TO THE TRAINING FIELDS."

'_Is he horse ridding the girl?'_ Airi thought with a lifted eyebrow, as the girl grabbed Naruto's legs and started to run. It didn't take a while for the rest of the crew to follow them. "FIGHT FOR SASUKE-KUN." They screamed.

"Idiots." Airi breathed out, and when she was going to climb down the tree, she fell with a loud thump.

"Wow, you're alive."

"Hah, hah." She rubbed her sore butt.

"Just kidding, Airi."

"What do you want, Kiba?" She dusted herself and crossed her arms.

"Calm down, Airi. I'm here to see you."

"Well if you're going to start with your stupid comments you may leave. No wait. What?"

"I…hum…I'm here to ask you if can help me get Akamaru. I mean he has an appointment."

"Ahh. That's what I thought. Well I would love too, but I can't. I have to take a bath."

"What happened?"

"The usual. So tomorrow is the big day. We are finally going to become shinobis." Airi smiled and adjusted her shirt.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kiba smiled and scratched his head. ~

"Losers."

Who else could it be?

"Idiot."

"Ignore him, Airi. He's just a jerk." Kiba said glaring at the Uchiha.

"Become a shinobi is a gift, not to play at super heroes." The Uchiha said more to Airi than Kiba.

"Who asked you? And how come you're still alive?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and walked away.

"HEY!"

"Ignore him. He's just upset that, tomorrow he'll not be the only one who'll become a shinobi."

"Hn."

"Asshole. "She stuck her tongue at him and then turned to Kiba."So see you around." Airi started to walk away when Kiba called her back.

"Airi?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you want to be in your team?"

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you asking me that? Tomorrow we'll see. Relax dude."

"Oh…you're right. I'm just nervous."

"Yeah, me too. Well, see you tomorrow." She waved and started to run. A new habit she won. Sometimes she has the lucky of come across with two or three fangirls in the path, so she always runs.

*Bark*

"Akamaru?"

*Bark*

"What?"

*Bark*

"Oh shush." Kiba grabbed Akamaru and placed him on top of his head. "I don't want a word about this at home."

*Bark*

"Are you blackmailing me?"

…..

"Tomorrow will be a big day." Kiba glanced one last time to where Airi left and then went to the veterinarian, much to Akamaru displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Airi<strong>

She stopped running a few minutes ago when the fangirls weren't anywhere to be seen. "What a peaceful sunny day." It was when something called her attention. "Naruto?"

"GAA!" The blond haired-boy shoved his head on a cardboard box.

"Why did you shove your head on-!"

"Go away, Airi. I'm…hum….looking for….hum…worms!"

"Worms? Stop being ridiculous." Airi with a smooth movement yanked the cardboard box.

"Naruto? What happened to you?" She gasped.

A black eye, some scratches, a peeled knee and blood coming from the corner of the lip, was the new Naruto. "Naruto, who did this to you?" Airi touched his eye as he snatched her hand away.

"I fought with the Teme."

"Sasuke did this to you?"

"Don't worry, Airi. I kicked his ass. I put him in a worst state."

'_Sasuke was perfectly fine.' _Airi grabbed Naruto's hand and took him home.

"He even started to cry." He said with his eyes closed.

"Don't push it."

"Eheheh….You already got me. Didn't you?"

Nod.

"Aww…I lost because of the fangirls. I bet I could beat him."

"You can beat him, Naruto. I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..YEAH. I can beat him!"

"Yeah, but now you need to rest. Tomorrow we can celebrate with a cup of ramen."

"YEAH, RAMEN!"

"Naruto please, don't be too loud."

"Oh, sorry. Eheheheh!"

"Beat me? How surprising." Oh come on.

"Uchiha."

"Teme!" The two friends acknowledged the Uchiha with two pairs of glares.

"Hn"

"You know what, Naruto?"

"No, what?"

"I'm surprised. Sasuke isn't deaf."

"Ehehe, but he's a duck butt!"

Laughs.

"You two will never grow up." Sasuke rolled his eyes and as usual, he shoved his hands on the pockets.

"Stupid smug Uchiha." Airi approached him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He answered, as their noses touched. "I don't need to become a shinobi to beat you."

"GO AIRI." Naruto grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So let's do this, then Kurosaki." He said as she leaned her forehead against his. "Bring it on."

"Huh? Airi?"

…

…

…

"Tch." Sasuke took some steps back and smirked, with his eyes closed. "I think is better to fight when we receive our bandages. A fair and official fight."

"No way. Let's fight now." Airi insisted.

"You didn't grow up."

"I didn't grow up because I'm already a woman." Airi somehow made some sexy movements, making the Naruto blush and even Sasuke too. "YEAH, GO AIRI. MOVE THOSE HIPS-! OUCH!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Airi punched him.

"Tch. Idiot!"

"Careful Uchiha. My patient is almost snapping." She warned him. "I think is better fight you, when you become actually woman."

"What?"

"Hn, you heard me." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I could make you feel a man." Airi said sweetly, making him blush again.

"W-What?" He asked bewilder. Airi is almost like an open book….._**almost**_.

"Huh?" Naruto got up, gazing them not trusting in his own ears.

"I could make you feel a man, but….you're not a man." She said as Naruto started to laugh.

"What?" He asked angry.

"Face it, Uchiha. Everyone thinks you are gay. I mean, you almost have all the girls and you reject everyone."

…..

"Come on, Naruto." Airi turned around and started to walk away. ´

"I don't have time for relationships." Sasuke said.

"Why are you telling us that?" She glanced over her shoulder as Naruto continued to laugh. "I didn't ask you anything."

…..

"Did you saw his face, Airi?" Naruto's voice started to face as they disappeared in the distance.

"Idiots."

"AHHH SASUKE-KUN!" The Uchiha heard his legion call from him, and then he disappeared.


	2. Squabble

Squabble

* * *

><p>Fresh air, birds singing, the stupid sun rays "Damn it!" Airi glared at the window. "I thought I closed the curtains." She pulled the covers over her head, and started to sleep. "AIRI!"<p>

'_Great!'_

"WHAT?"

"COME ON, IT'S TIME TO BECOME NINJAAA!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NARUTO. I'M DYING."

"WWHAAAT?" Naruto kicked her door and entered, not taking his shoes off.

"NARUTO!" Airi glared at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"No time. You're dying."

-.-'

"Naruto it's too early." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"But we could spend some time together. You know, take a walk as normal people."

"Normal, people?"

"Come on. Dress and let's go. Kiba is waiting outside."

"Why didn't he come in?"

"I don't know." Naruto went to her fridge and chosed an apple. "Here, catch." He threw the apple, hitting Airi's head.

"Oops. Airi are you alright?" Her forehead had the apple mark as dizziness started to fade.

"Naruto you're an idiot." She rubbed her forehead.

Instead of help her to get up, Naruto started to toss her clothes to the ground. "I chose the perfect ones. Now dress." Looking to the ground he picked her laced red bra. "I-I didn't know you already started to wear this." He said blushing.

A strong fist connected with his face. "GET OUT OF HERE." Naruto flew through Airi's window, landing in front of Kiba.

"That's why I didn't come in." He said with Akamaru on his head, shaking his tail.

"Go to hell." Naruto fell with his face on the ground.

"Eh! Morning Airi." Kiba greeted while Akamaru barked.

"Morning Kiba and Akamaru." She passed by Naruto and glared.

*Bark*

"You guys came too early." She yawned.

"Naruto told me, you wanted to meet early." Behind Airi Naruto pointed his finger to Kiba, making threats at him.

"Naruto told you that?"

"Ohhh." Kiba slapped his forehead. "I should have know, he's in a pure excitement to become ninja."

"I-I, eheheh." Naruto scratched his head in an embarrassment.

"Come on, let's eat." Airi rolled her eyes, Kiba smirked and Naruto glared at him.

* * *

><p>The three friends, went to eat something before they head to the academy. Naruto wanted to eat ramen but Airi wanted something sweet for breakfast. Kiba went after Akamaru because the moment he saw a cat he went after it.<p>

They didn't have the opportunity to eat.

"If he takes too long, I'll-! Ouch." He rubbed his head.

"Shut, Naruto. Let's go, he will meet us at-!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"-the academy." Airi finished, watching how Naruto went to talk with Sakura so happily. Sakura looked at him glaring. "Eww, stay away from me, Naruto." She said.

He blushed. "You look pretty today."

"Yes. Today I will stay in Sasuke's team." Sakura known as the forehead, started to sound too smug to Airi. Well, she didn't like the girl.

"Hey Sakura." Ino Yamanaka called her with the rest of the fangirls around her giggling.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you were Naruto's girlfriend."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND." She screamed while Naruto kept his blush. "

Denying is the strongest clue ever." The girls continued to giggle and giggle. Airi leaned against a tree ready to punch them all.

"Tell them ."Sakura demanded. "Tell them, I'm not your girlfriend."

"Sakura-chan isn't my girlfriend. And she's better than everyone."

"And I deserve better like Sasuke."

"Yeah and she deserves better like-! No wait what?"

"Tell them!" She glared at him. "Now."

"You sure deserve better, but not Sasuke."

*gaps*

"You-"

*squeals*

"SASUKE-KUUN!"

3

Walking and ignoring the fangirls, Sasuke had his hands on his pockets and his eyes closed."Sasuke-kun, tell him to leave me alone. He doesn't understand that i was meant to be with you."

"Don't push it, billboard." Ino fumed.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Tch, Teme."

"Don't call that to our prince." That was the last drop, because before Sakura's fist could touch Naruto's head, Airi stopped her.

"Hey, let me go freak."

"Here I've something for you, watermelon forehead." Aiko's fist connected with Sakura's face, leaving everyone surprised.

"And if any of you want more, come to me sluts I have a million of fists for all of you." Airi threats were scarier than before. Naruto didn't dare to open his mouth afraid, she could smack him too.

"And to you, Uchiha." Sasuke frowned waiting for her to finish. "For you I've dozens of kicks. And they will straight to your little balls."

She grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him away from those stupid kids with the hormones in ecstasy.

Like a ghost Kiba appeared with Akamaru on his head. "What did I miss?" He asked seeing Sakura on the ground and the freighted fangirls.

Sasuke's surprised face was replaced with his usual smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

Finally. All the academy students were waiting for the exam and the so desired headbands. The Iruka's class were waiting silently for their teacher. Naruto and Kiba argued between them, waiting for Airi seat next to one of them.

Unfortunately she went to seat next to the Uchiha. She didn't know why but that were the only way to shut their mouths. The fangirls wanted to scream and hit her, but what she did to Sakura early was enough to put them in place.

"Why did you seated next to me, Kurosaki?" He asked not looking at her.

…..

…..

Curious he glanced at her and lifted one eyebrow. Airi was staring at the board imagining thousands of ways to torture him.

"Scared?"

…..

…..

"Kurosaki?" He touched her arm and shook her again and again. All the attention were on them. The rumors started to spread between the students.

Airi and Sasuke weren't properly the calm students when they're near each other. They always have the habit to, threat each other, including fight and destroying their dreams.

"Kurosaki?" He sank his nails on her arm. That would give him a free ticket to the hospital. "Answer me, Kurosaki." He demanded.

….

….

Ah the silence treatment was spectacular. Sasuke Uchiha was angry because the girl who he hated the most was ignoring him. He's the one who ignores and gives the silent treatment.

"Kurosaki!"

"Sasuke leave Airi alone."

"Finally Iruka-sensei. Sasuke was bothering me all the time."

"Excuse, Airi?"

Another shinobi entered with Iruka but the students were more interested on Airi. "He called me fat and said I was stupid." She smirked making him glared.

"She's lying." He said getting up.

"See? He wants to hit me. I think he shouldn't become a ninja so quickly."

"What?"

"Sasuke calm down."

Giggling Naruto and Kiba stand up for Airi. "It's true he called her fat." Kiba smirked.

"Yeah and he's always bothering her."

"Shut up Teme and you too Inuzuka."

"HN!" They said at the same time. Not caring if they would die the fangirls started to scream and surrounded Sasuke. "Freak."

"Lesbians." She smirked.

"What?"

"Sasuke is a girl, so that make all of you lesbians."

A huge arguing started between the students and looking to Airi, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and the fangirl, Iruka knew he had to interfere quickly.


End file.
